Nuestra Primera Noche Juntos
by Kaoru Himura Elric
Summary: AU- un one-shot muy tierno a mi parecer, espero que les guste... cuidado que es lemon...


Los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen, son de Watsuki-sensei...  
  
Advertencia: antes de leer el fic, voy a contarles que este tiene un corte romántico/lemon... si no les gustan así, no lo lean, aunque quizás está más romántico que lemon, no lo sé, eso al juicio de ustedes. OJO que yo advertí...  
  
"..." diálogos  
  
'...'pensamientos  
  
-Nuestra primera noche juntos-  
  
No sé cómo describir la primera noche que pasé junto a él, fue algo nuevo, que nunca había experimentado antes.  
  
"me gustaría besarte... abrazarte, besarte y demostrarte cuanto te amo..." me dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
  
"y.. en dónde te gustaría besarme?" le pregunté con un tono seductor que lo hizo sonreír.  
  
"en donde a ti más te guste..." me dijo sonriendo aún. En sus ojos había un extraño brillo.  
  
"vamos, tú eres el que me va a besar...." le guiñé un ojo "dónde sería eh?" pregunté desafiante.  
  
"pues primero, probaría tus labios..." comenzó recorriendo mis labios con la punta de sus dedos y su mirada "y... si tú me lo permitieras, todo tu cuerpo..." me sonrojé y luego acerqué mis labios peligrosamente a los suyos. Él me sonrió.  
  
"quieres probar?" le desafié.  
  
" no me provoques... si lo sigues haciendo no respondo de mis actos..." me dijo como advertencia, aún sonriéndome.  
  
Rocé sus labios con los míos, él me abrazó para ahondar el beso. coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él me acariciaba tiernamente al tiempo que me besaba.  
  
"sabes algo?..."dije separándome de él para poder respirar, estaba muy sonrojada, podía sentirlo.  
  
"qué cosa?" preguntó inocentemente, tratando de tomar aire.  
  
"tú... eres el primero que me besa de esa manera..." susurré desviando la vista apenada. Me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.  
  
"es bueno saberlo..." dijo sonriendo "es bueno saber que soy el primero que besa tus dulces y seductores labios..." rozó nuevamente mis labios con los suyos.  
  
Ya era de noche 'el tiempo vuela...' pensé sonriendo. Una ráfaga de viento helado me hizo estremecer.  
  
"hace algo de frío..." le dije abrazándolo.  
  
"mientras estés conmigo sólo sentirás mi calor..." me dijo provocativa y sensualmente mientras me abrazaba también. 'acaso me invita a...' pensé sonrojada.  
  
Lo abracé más fuerte. 'es cierto... estás calientito' pensé sonriendo como una niña que abraza a su osito de peluche. Volvió a besarme. No me negué en lo absoluto, quería probar nuevamente esa sensación tan exquisita de sus labios sobre los míos. Luego de un rato paramos, ya era tarde y de veras estaba haciendo mucho frío.  
  
"Kaoru?" dijo de pronto. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados.  
  
"hai, Kenshin?" pregunté aún sin abrirlos.  
  
"quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" preguntó con un tono protector.  
  
"está bien..." respondí sonriendo.  
  
"pero... no te regañarán?" preguntó con un poco de preocupación.  
  
"no, mis padres no están... no hay nadie en casa..." dije desafiante.  
  
"oh, Kaoru, no me provoques..." me dijo divertido.  
  
"y qué pasa si lo hago?" pregunté inocente. No respondió, sólo me besó y luego comenzamos a caminar abrazados.  
  
Luego de un corto trayecto llegamos a mi casa, saqué las llaves de mi bolso, abrí la puerta y lo invité a pasar.  
  
"wow... tu casa es casi tan bonita como tú..." le sonreí. 'oh, Kenshin como me gusta que me halagues...' pensé.  
  
"te gustaría tomar algo?" le pregunté "por cierto..." dije sin darle tiempo para contestar "te quedarías conmigo esta noche?" pregunté con ojitos de perrito abandonado y tono triste.  
  
"Kaoru, no me hables así, no sabes cómo me haces desearte..." cayó de repente y miró hacia otro lado "ah, es cierto, me gustaría tomar algo de leche si no es molestia.."  
  
"entonces... te quedarás?" insistí.  
  
"está bien, mi amor..." respondió sonriendo "me quedaré aquí contigo. Le sonreí.  
  
Luego de beber un baso de leche cada uno lo guié por las escaleras hacia mi habitación.  
  
"me esperas un momento?" le dije "es que... debo cambiarme... no tardo" entré en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me tardé un poco más de lo normal, porque quería arreglarme sólo para él. Al salir me miró y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. La razón: mi camisa de dormir no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Lo invité a pasar.  
  
"bueno, mi amor, que pases buenas noches" dijo acostándose en la alfombra.  
  
"si serás..." le dije divertida "dormirás aquí conmigo..."  
  
me metí en mi cama y lo invité a recostarse a mi lado. El se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.  
  
"el suelo está bien" dijo sonriendo sonrojado.  
  
"vamos, no muerdo..." le guiñé un ojo "vamos... ven aquí" dije en un sensual tono de súplica.  
  
"cómo resistirme a ti, Kaoru?" me dijo y luego se acostó a mi lado.  
  
"vamos, hazte más abajo" le dije y luego lo abracé. Su pecho era cálido y agradable.  
  
"Kaoru?" llamó de repente.  
  
"sí Kenshin? qué sucede?" pregunté.  
  
"estás tensa amor, te gustaría que te de un masaje en tu espalda?" preguntó con un brillo ámbar en los ojos.  
  
"claro que sí..." pensé en voz alta.  
  
"muy bien..." se sentó en la cama y me sentó delante de él. Yo por mi parte desabroché algunos botones de mi camisa y descubrí mis hombros. Hacerlo me produjo un poco de vergüenza, pero al sentir sus hábiles manos en mi espalda olvidé todo tipo de pudor e hice a un lado mi cabello para que le fuera más fácil.  
  
"Kaoru... que suave es tu piel..." decía él frenando algunos pensamientos que me reveló mas tarde. Luego, sin previo aviso, comenzó a besar mi cuello. Me daba besos cortos y sensuales luego por toda la espalda. No pude frenar un gemido de placer que salió de mi garganta.  
  
"me agrada saber lo que he provocado en ti... oh Kaoru... tu cuerpo es como una droga para mi... y no me interesa entrar en rehabilitación..." me dijo mientras me besaba.  
  
"Ken... shin..." sólo pude decir su nombre, más palabras no salían de mi boca. Sólo podía emitir gemidos por el inmenso placer que él me provocaba al besarme de esa forma.  
  
Luego cambiamos de posición. Me recosté boca abajo y lo incité a seguir besándome. Después de un largo rato pensé que sería mi turno de besarlo.  
  
"Kenshin?" dije en tono inocente.  
  
"qué pasa pequeña?" preguntó jadeando.  
  
"cambiemos sí?" respondí juguetonamente.  
  
"está bien..." dijo adivinando lo que vendría.  
  
abotoné algunos botones de mi pijama, aunque no todos. Ahora era él quien estaba boca abajo. Se quitó la camisa y comencé a masajear su espalda. No pude resistir mucho tiempo y besé su cuello. Al principio fueron besos torpes, pero luego, muchas veces, logré sacar gemidos de placer de su garganta.  
  
"oh, Kenshin... te amo..." le die mientras lo besaba.  
  
De pronto él se volteó y juntó sus labios con los míos. Fue muy rico y agradable, no quería que terminara, pero somos seres humanos y teníamos que respirar.  
  
Me recorrió con la mirada y se sonrojó al notar que mi camisa no tapaba el nacimiento de mis pechos.  
  
"te deseo como nunca he deseado algo en mi vida..." dijo despacio para que yo entendiera sus palabras y lo que pretendía.  
  
"oh, Kenshin, soy toda tuya..." le dije sonriendo. Él me sonrió también. Volvimos a cambiar de posición, esta vez él sobre mi, mirándonos.  
  
"Kaoru si tú me lo permites..." comenzó. Lo callé con un beso y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Con cuidado desabrochó el resto de los botones de mi pijama y me la quitó. Me sonrojé, ningún hombre me había visto de esa forma. Volvió a besar mi cuello. 'oh dios...' le quité la ropa que le quedaba.  
  
"ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones..." dije sonriendo. Él sonrió también y besó mis hombros, mi pecho y luego todo mi cuerpo.  
  
"oh Kaoru..." decía. Yo sentía la parte baja de mi vientre latir fuertemente, pero no me molestaba, en absoluto.  
  
"Ken... shin..." murmuraba agitada entre gemidos y jadeos. "oh Kenshin..." él, conciente del placer que me provocaba, besó y acarició cada uno de mis senos con pasión. Luego volvió a mis labios. No opuse resistencia alguna a sus acciones, le amaba y quería ser suya.  
  
"Kenshin?" dije frenándolo.  
  
"sí Kaoru?... no... no te agrada?" preguntó preocupado.  
  
"oh Kenshin, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero..."  
  
"pero..."  
  
"podríamos llegar más lejos no crees?" murmuré desviando la vista.  
  
"acepto tu desafío, pequeña Kaoru..." dijo sonriendo "esta noche será inolvidable para ti.."  
  
Volvió a ponerse sobre mi y me besó de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo en mi vientre y me besó con muchas más ganas que antes. Yo no podía hacer más que gemir y murmurar su nombre, lo que lo llevaba a continuar con su descubrimiento de cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y me acarició.  
  
"Kaoru... ves lo que consigues al provocarme?" dijo agitado sin despegar sus manos de mis caderas no dejar de besarme.  
  
Se detuvo luego de un rato.  
  
"pues... te provocaré más seguido..." dije. Sonrió. Descansamos durante un rato.  
  
"estás lista para...?" comenzó. Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios callándolo.  
  
"cuando tú quieras..." respondí "sólo que.. me gustaría pedirte algo..."  
  
"si, amor? qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado.  
  
"por favor... ten cuidado..." pedí algo avergonzada.  
  
"confía en mi..." me tranquilizó "nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarte... antes prefiero estar muerto"  
  
"bueno... verás yo... nunca he pasado por esto..." murmuré sintiendo toda mi sangre subir a mis mejillas.  
  
"comprendo... es tu primera vez no?"  
  
"sí..."  
  
"bien, amor, haremos que esta sea la experiencia más agradable de tu vida... no te haré daño... sólo quiero que conozcas lo grato que es esto cuando se hace con la persona que realmente amas..." me besó en la frente tiernamente. Le sonreí.  
  
"y... esta será una de muchas o la primera de tus experiencias?" pregunté curiosa. Él se sonrojó.  
  
"la primera..." respondió sonriendo aún sonrojado "te preguntarás como sé de esto no?"  
  
"si... me leíste la mente" dije divertida me besó en la cabeza.  
  
"me han contado mucho de esto, sabes como son los hombres..." dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Volvió a besarme los labios, me acarició todo el cuerpo y besó mis pechos. Gemí de placer cuando se detuvo en uno de mis pezones. Se puso sobre mi, como en posición y comenzó de repente. Fue despacio, y yo como nunca lo había hecho antes, sentí un dolor inmenso. Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y gemí de dolor. Él lo notó y se detuvo.  
  
"te duele, pequeña Kaoru?" preguntó preocupado, retirándose de mi.  
  
"un poco..." respondí aún con lágrimas.  
  
"lo siento... si quieres terminamos aquí..." dijo algo decepcionado.  
  
"no... sigamos... quizás luego me acostumbre..." le dije con una sonrisa. Su rostro se iluminó con una bella sonrisa que me hizo olvidar todo el dolor que había sentido.  
  
comenzó otra vez, con más cuidado que antes. Fue despacio, moví mis caderas al compás de las suyas. Volví a gemir, pero esta vez de placer. Sonrió y aumentó la velocidad.  
  
"oh... Kaoru... te amo..." dijo entre jadeos y gemidos.  
  
"ohh... Kenshin... yo... también... te... amo..." dije gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, el placer que él me otorgaba era muy grande. Fue más despacio.  
  
"aún te duele?" preguntó preocupado.  
  
"ya no tanto..." dije jadeando "por favor, no te detengas..." siguió un rato más, luego se detuvo.  
  
"cambiemos de posición" sugirió guiñándome uno de sus hermosos ojos violetas.  
  
"ay Kenshin..." murmuré sonrojada.  
  
Ahora yo estaba sobre él y comenzamos otra vez.  
  
"ohh... Kaoru, te mueves como los dioses!!..." dijo gimiendo muy fuerte por el placer que le daba. Sonreí complacida.  
  
"ohh... Kenshin..." fue lo único que pude decir. Lo hicimos durante largo tiempo. Iba y venía con él como guía, los dos gemíamos fuertemente.  
  
"ay... Kenshin..." puse sus manos sobre mis pechos. Sonrió ante mi acción. Me detuve luego de un rato con un temblor. Ambos habíamos alcanzado el éxtasis.  
  
"qué sucede Kaoru?" preguntó sonriéndome tiernamente.  
  
"lo siento... es que... estoy muy cansada..." respondí sonrojada.  
  
"está bien, mi amor... descansemos..." me dijo sonriendo. Nos separamos y me jaló hacia él. Me abrazó tiernamente.  
  
"descansa mi pequeña Kaoru... hoy me has dado el más grande placer de mi vida, y te estaré eternamente agradecido..." dijo con cariño. Lo besé y luego posé mi cabeza en su pecho. Él besó mi cabello y más tarde nos dormimos abrazados, con el recuerdo de nuestra primera noche juntos.  
  
-FIN-  
  
NA: Un one-shot, bastante cortito pero preciso... espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo junto a un muy querido amigo que hace mucho tiempo que no veo UU... recuerden dejarme reviews para ver qué les pareció la historia!!  
  
un abrazote para todos!  
  
Hitokiri Battousai 


End file.
